Pantheon/rozwój
Jednoosobowa armiaPlany dotyczące bohaterów: kwiecień 2019 Pomówmy o następnej aktualizacji VGU, którą zaplanowaliśmy po . Dotyczy nikogo innego, jak samego Człowieka, Mitu, Legendy — Pantheona! Po aktualizacji Mordekaisera Pantheon jest ostatnim bohaterem ze stopami jak kawałki pizzy. Jego wygląd mocno się zestarzał z upływem czasu. Przebudujemy jego wizerunek od zera, dbając jednocześnie, by pozostał unikalny w świecie Runeterry. Ponadto rozwiniemy jego aktualną historię, opowiadając o bogach i ludziach i o tym, jak jeden człowiek walczył przeciwko bogom. Jeśli chodzi o rozgrywkę Pantheona, zamierzamy zmodernizować aktualny zestaw, zamiast wymyślać go na nowo. Chcemy zachować agresywną, solidną naturę rozgrywki, jednocześnie pogłębiając zestaw możliwości i decyzji związanych z grą tym bohaterem. Ponadto chcemy podkreślić jego podobieństwo do starożytnego piechura, mocniej integrując tarczę Pantheona z zestawem umiejętności. center|400px Metamorfoza Pantheona center|600px Jak projektanci zaktualizowali grafikę, rozgrywkę i historię Pantheona, zachowując jego charakter. Podgląd rozgrywki center|500px Niezniszczalna Włócznia wznosi się na nowo. Nieustraszony Pantheon przebija się przez przednią formację wroga i sieje zniszczenie w jego szeregach. Niech wasza włócznia zawsze dosięga celu. Powstanie Pogromców SmokówPowstanie Pogromców Smoków center|500px Przybyły o zmierzchu. Było ich pięć. Atak był zaplanowany i brutalny. Umocnienia twierdzy były bezużyteczne. Przez godzinę z nieba lały się strugi ognia. Nie ocalało nas wystarczająco dużo, aby zliczyć straty. Zanim uciekliśmy, udało mi się spojrzeć na fragment południowego muru, który został stopiony przez oddech smoka. Żaden kamień nie wytrzymałby tej temperatury. Czy cokolwiek mogło? Nigdy nie widziałem smoka aż do dziś. Teraz nie widzę nic innego. center|500px nie chciały miasta. Chciały nas. Uciekliśmy przez roztopiony mur, ale jeden z nich ruszył za nami. Gdy wszystko wydawało się stracone, dwóch niezwykłych mężczyzn stanęło w naszej obronie. Ich odwaga umożliwiła nam ucieczkę, ale nawet oni nie mogli wyjść z tej walki bez szwanku. Jeżeli oni nie są w stanie pokonać tych bestii, nie ma dla nas nadziei. center|500px Smok nas odnalazł. Tym razem bohaterowie byli przygotowani. Jeden odwrócił uwagę bestii, a drugi zaczaił się wysoko. Rzucił się na potwora ze szczytu skały. Jego włócznia uderzyła celnie. Przyglądaliśmy się stworzeniu, próbując znaleźć słaby punkt. Zamiast tego, wykorzystaliśmy jego siłę. Łuski są bardziej wytrzymałe niż jakikolwiek materiał, z którym miałem do czynienia. Pozostają chłodne, nawet gdy wystawi się je na działanie ognia. Z jego skóry zrobię pancerze dla naszych herosów. Teraz mamy jakieś szanse, ale by zwyciężyć w wojnie, potrzebujemy więcej łusek. I tych, którzy je przywdzieją. Zakładajcie fartucha i rozpalajcie pod płytą! Restauracja Tahma Kencha "Tylko dla Smakoszy" center|500px : Uwaga! Gościmy dziś bezwzględną załogę z , więc bierzcie się do gotowania... albo skończycie jak nasz ostatni szef kuchni... hmmm. , , : *Drgawki* T-tak, panie! : Siemanko! Upieczmy im ciasteczka!!! : CIA... co?! Damy im to! *Rzuca na stół kawałki surowego mięsa* : Mówiłam ci, że nie możemy podawać gościom surowego mięsa. Musimy to trochę opalić. *Unosi widelec ku niebu* : Nawet nie próbuj, ślicznotko. To mięsko jest już zmacerowane w krwi i pocie moich wrogów! : Ale to sprzeczne z zasadami zdrowego żywienia. : *Wypada z cienia i podaje tackę z sashimi* : CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ?! : Do tego jeszcze sushi? Zdecydowanie za dużo mięsa. : Ha! Mięsa nigdy zbyt wiele, słoneczko. : Zabiję cię. : *Z cienia* Potrzebna nam równowaga. : Równowaga, powiadasz... Wiem, co trzeba zrobić. Jakieś 3 godziny i setki narzekań później : Podajecie deser najnikczemniejszej załodze z Bilgewater? Lepiej, żeby mi to posmakowało. *Próbuje* , , : *Pocą się* : I jaaak?! Smakuje? :D : To są... : Mięsne''' ciasteczka!!!'' ^_^ : Hm, słodkie, soczyste, wyborne! Spisaliście się lepiej niż poprzedni piekarz, którego tu mieliśmy — czy raczej miałem, cha, cha, cha, cha! , , : *Nerwowe uśmiechy* : JUPIIII!!! LUBI MOJE CIASTECZKA!!! : Przestań! Wystraszysz nam klientów. : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Wznieś się na szczyty z ( ) i serwuj ból razem z , i ( każda). Multimedia Filmy= Pantheon, Niezniszczalna Włócznia - motyw bohatera| Powstanie Pogromców Smoków| Pogromca Zombi| |-| Ekrany logowania= Sezon 2015 - ekran logowania| Jinx Pogromczyni (Harrowing 2015) - ekran logowania| |-| Galeria= Pantheon Projekt Postaci 1.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Pantheona 1 (w wykonaniu Augie Pagan) Pantheon Projekt Postaci 2.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Pantheona 2 (w wykonaniu Augie Pagan) Pantheon Full Metal concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Stalowego Pantheona (w wykonaniu Mike'a Butchera) Pantheon_Dragonslayer_concept_1.png|Model Pantheona Pogromcy Smoków 1 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Pantheon_Dragonslayer_concept_2.png|Model Pantheona Pogromcy Smoków 2 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Pantheon Season 5 concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Pantheona (Sezon 5.) w wykonaniu Suke Su) Dziwne obrazki z Pantheonem.png|Portrety Pantheona Pogromcy, które pojawiły się zamiast portretów postaci wklejanych do komentarzy na oficjalnej stronie League of Legends Dawne historie II Wersja= Krótka Niezrównany wojownik, znany jako Pantheon, jest praktycznie niepowstrzymanym mistrzem walki. Urodził się pośród Rakkorów, wojowniczego ludu żyjącego na zboczach . Po wspięciu się na szczyt i zyskaniu uznania, wybrano go, by został ziemskim wcieleniem Aspektu Wojny. Przepełniony nieludzką mocą nieustannie wyszukuje przeciwników Targonu, pozostawiając za sobą stosy ciał. Długa był dumnym i młodym Rakkorem, nazwanym po jednej z czterech gwiazd, które tworzyły konstelację Wojownika na nocnym niebie – konstelację znaną przez Rakkorów jako Pantheon. Mimo że nie był najszybszym lub najsilniejszym spośród młodych wojowników , ani najlepszym w posługiwaniu się łukiem, włócznią czy mieczem, Atreus był zdeterminowany i wytrwały, a jego wytrzymałość była legendarna wśród rówieśników. Każdego dnia przed świtem, gdy wszyscy inni jeszcze spali, wstawał, aby biegać po zdradliwych ścieżkach Góry Targon. Zawsze ostatni opuszczał plac treningowy wieczorem, gdy jego ramiona były już ociężałe od ćwiczeń. Zażarta rywalizacja wywiązała się między Atreusem i innym młodym Rakkorem, zwanym Pylasem. Urodzony w rodzie sławnych wojowników, Pylas był zdolny, silny i cieszył się popularnością. Zdawało się, że przeznaczona mu będzie sława. Nikt z jego rówieśników nie dawał mu rady podczas walk. Tylko Atreus nie chciał ustąpić, podnosił się z ziemi, aby walczyć dalej, zakrwawiony i posiniaczony, nawet gdy wielokrotnie powalono go na ziemię. Mimo że dzięki temu Atreus zyskał szacunek nauczycieli, jednocześnie zyskał też wrogość Pylasa, który uznał jego niezłomny upór za brak szacunku. Atreus był gnębiony przez rówieśników i wiele razy został pobity przez Pylasa i jego popleczników, ale znosił to dzielnie. Swój rosnący ostracyzm trzymał w tajemnicy przed rodziną, wiedząc, że sprawiłoby to im ból. Podczas patrolu na początku zimy, dzień drogi od wioski, młodzi wojownicy i ich nauczyciele natrafili na dymiące zgliszcza rakkorańskiego posterunku. Śnieg był splamiony krwią, a ciała leżały wszędzie dookoła. Natychmiast zarządzono odwrót, ale było już za późno... wrogowie zaatakowali. Odziani w futra i ciężkie pancerze, napastnicy wyłonili się spod śniegu z lśniącymi toporami. Żaden z młodych wojowników nie ukończył swojego szkolenia, a nauczyciele byli już starzy, ale i tak kilku przeciwników ginęło za każdego spośród nich, który poległ. Jednakże obcy mieli nad nimi przewagę i Rakkorzy ginęli jeden po drugim. Pylas i Atreus stanęli do siebie plecami. Byli ostatnimi żywymi Rakkorami. Obaj byli ranni i poważnie krwawili. Walka mogła zakończyć się szybko, ale wiedzieli, że muszą ostrzec wioskę. Atreus wbił włócznię w krtań barbarzyńcy, a Pylas ściął dwóch innych, tworząc wolną przestrzeń w kręgu przeciwników. Atreus powiedział Pylasowi, aby ruszał, a sam będzie odpierał ataki przeciwników. Nie mając czasu na kłótnie, ponieważ Atreus rzucił się na przeciwników, Pylas ruszył biegiem. Atreus walczył dzielnie, jednak gdy ciężki topór trafił go w pierś, w końcu padł i stracił przytomność. Atreus obudził się, nie w zaświatach, jak się spodziewał, ale w miejscu, w którym padł. Słońce schowało się za pobliskimi szczytami, a jego przykryła świeża warstwa śniegu. Odrętwiały i ledwie przytomny stanął na nogi. Ruszył między leżącymi ciałami Rakkorów, ale wszyscy byli martwi. Co gorsza, Pylas leżał niedaleko z toporem do rzucania wbitym w plecy. Wioska nie została ostrzeżona. Podchodząc powoli do leżącego Pylasa, Atreus odkrył, że jego były rywal żył, ale został poważnie ranny. Zarzuciwszy jego ciało na plecy, Atreus rozpoczął długi powrót do domu. Trzy dni później dotarł na obrzeża wioski i upadł. Obudził się i zobaczył stojącego nad nim Pylasa. Jego rany były zszyte. Atreus ucieszył się, że wioska nie została zaatakowana, chociaż zdziwiło go, że ani starszyzna Rakkorów ani Solari nie wysłali Ra-Horaków w celu odnalezienia i zabicia intruzów. Zamiast tego postanowili pozostać na miejscu, aby bronić się przed ewentualnym atakiem. W ciągu następnych kilku miesięcy Atreus i Pylas bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili. Cała wcześniejsza niechęć poszła w niepamięć. Młodzieńcy rozpoczęli wspólny trening z nowym zapałem i celem. W tym samym czasie niechęć Atreusa do Solari rosła. Uważał, że najlepszym sposobem na obronę Rakkorów było odnajdywanie i niszczenie potencjalnych wrogów, ale nowa przywódczyni wojowników Solari – była członkini jego plemienia, – wolała inną formę ochrony, którą Atreus uznawał za słabą. Podobnie jak inni młodzi Rakkorowie, Atreus i Pylas dorastali, słuchając historii o wspaniałych bohaterach, którzy wspinali się na szczyt Góry Targon i otrzymywali wielką moc. Po ukończeniu ciężkiego treningu wojowników, razem rozpoczęli przygotowania, aby wspiąć się na szczyt. Atreus liczył, że zyska moc, dzięki której sam będzie w stanie odnaleźć i zniszczyć przeciwników Rakkorów, ponieważ Solari nie byli do tego zbyt chętni. Tylko najsilniejsi próbowali się wspinać, a mniej niż jeden na tysiąc w ogóle zobaczył szczyt. Mimo to Atreus i Pylas dołączyli do grupy złożonej z członków wszystkich wiosek mieszczących się u podnóża góry i rozpoczęli wspinaczkę. Gdy wyruszali, Słońce zaćmił Księżyc. Niektórzy uznali to za zły omen, ale Atreus odebrał to jako znak obrania przez siebie właściwej drogi – że jego zdanie o Solari było prawdziwe. Po kilku tygodniach wspinaczki grupa była mniejsza o połowę. Niektórzy zawrócili, a innym życie odebrała góra – spadli w przepaście, zostali pogrzebani przez lawiny lub zamarzli w nocy. Dotarli wysoko ponad chmury, gdzie niebo wypełniały dziwne światła oraz iluzje. Parli dalej naprzód. Powietrze stawało się coraz bardziej rozrzedzone, a chłód coraz bardziej przenikliwy, gdy tygodnie zamieniały się w miesiące. Niektórzy zatrzymywali się, aby złapać dech w piersiach i nigdy więcej się nie poruszyli – ich ciała przymarzły do góry. Inni oszaleli z wyczerpania i braku powietrza i rzucali się z klifów. Jednego po drugim, góra pochłaniała każdego, kto próbował dostać się na szczyt, aż zostali tylko Pylas i Atreus. Wycieńczeni, przemarznięci i otępiali, dotarli na sam szczyt i znaleźli tam... pustkę. Nie ujrzeli żadnego legendarnego miasta ani potężnych wojowników, którzy oczekiwali ich przybycia – tylko lód, śmierć i skały powykręcane w dziwne okrągłe kształty. Pylas upadł, tracąc ostatki sił, a Atreus zawył z gniewu. Wiedząc, że Pylas nie ma siły na zejście z góry, Atreus siadł z nim, kładąc jego głowę na kolanach i obserwując, jak życie uchodzi z przyjaciela. Wtedy otworzyły się niebiosa. Powietrze zalśniło i brama otworzyła się przed Atreusem. Złote światło ogrzewało go i mógł dojrzeć zarysy miasta – miejsca o niesamowitej architekturze. Czekała na niego postać z wyciągniętą ręką. Łzy płynęły po twarzy Atreusa. Nie chciał zostawiać przyjaciela, ale gdy spojrzał w dół zobaczył, że Pylas zmarł w jego ramionach z uśmiechem na ustach. Atreus wstał, zamknął oczy przyjaciela i delikatnie ułożył go na topniejącym śniegu. Ruszył do przodu, aby spotkać się ze swoim przewodnikiem, wkraczając do prawdziwego Targonu. Minęły miesiące. U podnóża góry uważano, że Atreus i Pylas zmarli razem z pozostałymi, którzy wyruszyli. Opłakiwano ich, ale nie było to nic niezwykłego ani niespodziewanego. Tylko raz na pokolenie ktoś powracał z mocą ze szczytu góry. W tym samym czasie kolejna grupa północnych barbarzyńców pojawiła się nagle w okolicy, prawie dokładnie rok po zabiciu Rakkorów na posterunku i rówieśników Atreusa. Zaatakowali kilka odizolowanych wiosek, mordując i rabując, zanim wyruszyli w kierunku ołtarza Solari wysoko w górach. Barbarzyńcy mieli znaczną przewagę liczebną, ale strażnicy byli gotowi umrzeć, chroniąc relikty i mistyków znajdujących się w środku. Gdy nieprzyjaciele się zbliżyli, niezwykły, ciepły wiatr zawiał, rozrzucając śnieg z rosnącą furią. Wirujące chmury rozstąpiły się, prezentując Górę Targon w pełni. Wojownicy po obu stronach mieli problemy z utrzymaniem się na nogach. Osłaniali oczy przed lodową burzą, gdy widmowe i lśniące miasto pojawiło się na niebie u szczytu góry. Cztery gwiazdy konstelacji Pantheona zalśniły jasno, po czym stały się ciemne. W tej samej chwili światło spadającej gwiazdy pojawiło się w niebiańskim mieście i zaczęło zmierzać w stronę ziemi. Mknęło w kierunku świątyni z niesamowitą prędkością, a barbarzyńcy modlili się do pogańskich bogów w przerażeniu. Światło uderzyło między obie armie z rozdzierającym hukiem. Nie była to gwiazda, a lśniący wojownik wyposażony w złotą tarczę i legendarną włócznię. Wylądował w przyklęku, z jednym kolanem przy ziemi, i gdy spojrzał na nieprzyjaciół, którzy ośmielili się zbezcześcić Górę Targon, Rakkorzy zobaczyli, że był to Atreus... i jednocześnie nie on. Wstąpił w niego Aspekt Wojny i był zarazem śmiertelny i nieśmiertelny. Stał się żywym wcieleniem wojny. Był awatarem walki. Stał się Pantheonem. Wyprostował się, a jego oczy lśniły niebiańskim światłem. Wrogowie wiedzieli, że nadeszła ich śmierć. Walka była krótka. Nikt nie mógł mierzyć się z Pantheonem. Krew nieprzyjaciół spłynęła ze zbroi i broni Pantheona, pozostawiając je czystymi i lśniącymi. Po pokonaniu wrogów Pantheon wkroczył w szalejącą burzę i zniknął. Rodzina Atreusa opłakała go i zorganizowała pogrzeb. Mimo że podejrzewali, że nie żyje, gdy nie powrócił z wyprawy, teraz jego śmierć była potwierdzona. Aspekt Pantheona zlikwidował jego osobowość, wspomnienia i emocje. Ciało Atreusa było teraz tylko nośnikiem dla Aspektu Wojny. Jego dusza dołączyła do przodków w zaświatach. Atreus nie był pierwszym wcieleniem Pantheona w Runeterze – byli inni i będą kolejni. Nie są nieśmiertelni, gdyż ogranicza ich ciało śmiertelnika, i mogą zostać zabici, ale nie jest to łatwe zadanie. Ostatnie pojawienie się Pantheona było poddane wielkiej debacie przez starszyznę Solari, gdyż jego przybycie jest zarówno błogosławieństwem, jak i przekleństwem, gdyż często zwiastuje nadejście mrocznych czasów... |-| I Wersja= Wysoko ponad chmurami, na szczycie góry , mieszka plemię oddanego ludu znanego jako Rakkor, który czci walkę i wojnę jako ostateczne uosobienie sztuki. Pamiętają oni Rune Wars szalejącą w i wiedzą, że League of Legends może jedynie powstrzymać rosnącą falę przemocy na pewien czas. Każdy członek plemienia wychowywany jest na zdyscyplinowanego i okrutnego wojownika, który decyduje się walczyć z lub tylko wtedy, gdy nierówny rozkład sił wynosi jeden do dziesięciu na korzyść wroga. Wojownicy Rakkor wyszkoleni są, by zabijać gołymi rękoma tak skutecznie, jak tylko pozwala na to sztuka walki, oraz zaciekle władać dużą ilością zabytkowej broni plemienia. Skarby takie przekazywane są z pokolenia na pokolenie, a w ich sercu zaklęta jest mistyczna natura Runeterry. Relikwie te są najgroźniejsze ze wszystkich istniejących – więc nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, że w League of Legends znalazły się za pośrednictwem Pantheona. Wojownik o kamiennej twarzy jest chlubą swojego ludu, a jego egzystencja hymnem na cześć sztuki walki. Pantheon odebrał jako zniewagę fakt, że mieszkańcy Valoran zawiązali organizację mającą zastąpić wojnę, zwerbowali do niej tak zwanych bohaterów, a przy tym wszystkim nie wzięli pod uwagę ludu Rakkor. Błogosławiony przez swoje plemię oraz uzbrojony w relikwie przodków, zstąpił do League, żeby pokazać im prawdziwego wojownika. Nie dba o to, przeciwko komu walczy, ani o sławę i prestiż bohatera League. Żyje wyłącznie dla tradycyjnej chwały bitewnej. Póki będzie odczuwał niezaspokojone pragnienie zgładzenie wroga, dopóki będzie oddychał. , stojąc pośród rozgromionego batalionu Noxian.}} Dawne umiejętności od umiejętności wzmacniających ataki podstawowe, np.: i . * Nie blokuje dwóch umiejętności zadających tylko obrażenia magiczne: i . * Ochrona Egidy blokuje wszystkie umiejętności nakładające efekty przy trafieniu, typu: i . | Film = }} : Pantheon ciska włócznią we wroga, zadając mu obrażenia fizyczne. | Opis 2 = Jeśli cel spełnia warunki , czyli posiada poniżej 15% maksymalnego zdrowia, to Rzut Włócznią będzie trafieniem krytycznym. | Poziomy = *Obrażenia fizyczne: 75/115/155/195/235 (+140% premii do obrażeń ataku) | Poziomy 2 = *Krytyczne obrażenia: 112,5/172,5/232,5/292,5/352,5 (+210% premii do obrażeń ataku) | Celowanie = Rzut Włócznią to umiejętność celowana na pojedynczy wrogi cel. | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Efekty czarów = Pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Wręcz | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Rzut Włócznią nakłada ładunek , gdy jest trafieniem krytycznym. * Rzut Włócznią współpracuje z efektami takich przedmiotów jak . | Film = }} : Pantheon skacze na wrogą jednostkę, zadając obrażenia magiczne i ogłuszając na 1 sekundę oraz odnawia . | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne: 50/75/100/125/150 (+100% mocy umiejętności | Celowanie = Egida Zeonii to pojedynczo celowana umiejętność na wroga będąca ślizgiem. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * W przeciwieństwie do innych ślizgów animacja Egidy Zeonii może zostać przerwana efektami kontroli tłumu. * Pantheon będzie cel Egidą Zeonii po przemieszczeniu się w trakcie animacji za pomocą , jeśli cel będzie w zasięgu. | Film = }} : Pantheon otrzymuje 100% szansy na trafienie krytyczne przeciwko celom posiadającym mniej niż . Dodatkowo zadaje dodatkowe 100% obrażeń przeciwko celom posiadającym mniej niż 15% maksymalnego zdrowia. | Opis 2 = : Pantheon skupia się przez 0.75 sekundy, wyprowadzając 3 szybkie ciosy i zadając obrażenia fizyczne wrogom w stożku przed nim co 0.25 sekundy. Cele nie będące bohaterami otrzymują 60% obrażeń. | Poziomy = | Poziomy 2 = ; Bohaterowie *Obrażenia fizyczne na cios: 33,3/50/66,7/83,3/100 (+100% premii do obrażeń ataku) *Maksymalne obrażenia fizyczne: 100/150/200/250/300 (+300% premii do obrażeń ataku) ; Inne cele *Obrażenia fizyczne na cios: 20/30/40/50/60 (+60% premii do obrażeń ataku) *Maksymalne obrażenia fizyczne: 60/90/120/150/180 (+150% premii do obrażeń ataku) | Celowanie = Cios w Serce to ładowana, celowana, stożkowa umiejętność obszarowa. | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują pojedynczy cios. | Dodatkowe informacje = * nie działa, gdy Pantheon nie ma ulepszonego Ciosu w Serce przynajmniej na poziom 1. | Film = }} : Pantheon przygotowuje się do skoku. Jeśli przygotowanie nie zostanie przerwane to wyskakuje on w powietrze na 2 sekundy, niszcząc pociski lecące w jego stronę i stając się niewrażliwy. Po 1.5 sekundy Pantheon spada na ziemię w wycelowanym miejscu, zadając obrażenia magiczne. | Opis 2 = Wrogowie w obszarze działania otrzymują obrażenia magiczne zależne od położenia względem środka i zostają spowolnieni o 35% na 1 sekundę. Obrażenia magiczne słabną do 50% na krawędziach. Jeśli przygotowanie do skoku zostanie anulowane lub przerwane, to czas odnowy Wielkiego Skoku zostanie skrócony do 30 sekund. | Poziomy = ; Minimalne *Obrażenia magiczne: 200/350/500 (+50% mocy umiejętności) ; Maksymalne *Magiczne obrażenia: 400/700/1000 (+100% mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Wielki Skok to celowana w miejsce docelowe umiejętność obszarowa. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = | Pocisk = 1400 | Tarcze czarów = blokują obrażenia. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Czas odnowy Wielkiego Skoku zostanie skrócony do 10 sekund niezależnie od powodu przerwania , ale koszt many nie. * Skok Pantheona jest uznawany po udanym pierwszym ładowaniu. :* Wizualnie wygląda to inaczej, a Pantheon otrzyma po wylądowaniu obrażenia lub efekty kontroli tłumu, które będą w obszarze jego skoku. * Pantheon po zakończeniu skoku wysyła sygnał Przybywam!. | Film = }} Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Pantheon OriginalSkin old.jpg|Klasyczny Pantheon Pantheon MyrmidonSkin old.jpg|Pantheon Myrmidon Pantheon RuthlessSkin old.jpg|Bezwzględny Pantheon Pantheon FullMetalSkin old.jpg|Stalowy Pantheon Pantheon SlayerSkin old.jpg|Pantheon Pogromca Pantheon BakerSkin old.jpg|Pantheon Piekarz |-| Chiny= Pantheon OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|Klasyczny Pantheon 1 Pantheon OriginalSkin Ch old2.jpg|Klasyczny Pantheon 2 Pantheon OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Klasyczny Pantheon 3 Pantheon MyrmidonSkin Ch.jpg|Pantheon Myrmidon Pantheon RuthlessSkin Ch.jpg|Bezwzględny Pantheon Pantheon FullMetalSkin Ch.jpg|Stalowy Pantheon en:Pantheon/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów